Durza: Lost and Forgotten Past
by eatingyoualive
Summary: In Durza's past, only on thing could save him from his mental prison formed by the dark spirts that posses him. Will this girl from his past go back on her oath? Or does her love for him go undying?


From a sky view in the darkness of the land, Talcasa, hills could be seen. Nestled between those hills were the makeshift houses of the humble nomadic tribe. But not too far south, where the green earth blended with the sand, an out cast family of four, Tark, Mira, Carsaib and the youngest, Saru. The family, accused of oath breaking, were going though hard times. The father Tark, became a drunkard, and abused his once loving wife Mira. Their oldest son, Carsaib, whose young life, was greatly damaged by the large rejection of his old tribe, thus becoming rebellious. His younger newborn sister, Saru, was greatly neglected, only once or twice a day was breast fed by her mother. The only social reactions with her brother and father, where when Tark, too drunk to stand by himself, hung onto the weak cradle, or looked at the baby in disgust and said things to her like, 'You're the reason this family is so poor! Dirty bitch.' Or from her teenage brother, the pitiful whispers and assurances he would take her to a better life.

Today was no different, other than Carsaib was with his girlfriend, Ria the only girl who would befriend a 'freak' as the other children and teens, and yes some adults called him. Some days he would wish his life would be better; some one other than his father and his mother would truly love him. Even maybe he could show and inflict the same torment and pain the people of the village put on him.

This girl, the only girl, he ever known to never call him some degrading name, much less talk to him was lying next to him on a grassy hill. Just like every other night, over looking his 'home' and her 'home.' As she stroked his wild short, crimson hair, and he hugged her against his chest, every thing seemed right in the world.

She and he watched lazily as light burst from the southern side of the hill. She nuzzled into his chest. But with sudden recognition she jumped up and grabbed Carsaib, causing him to loose breath. "You see that light?" Ria said hurriedly. "Yeah. So?" replied Carsaib not yet seeing the point. "That's you house Carsaib! Come on!" She pulled him down the hill as the fact that someone had burnt his house down, with a great chance that his family could be in there, sunk in. Then Ria, taken by surprised at how fast Carsaib started running stumbled and lost her grip on him.

He stopped to go back for her but she yelled, "No Carsaib! Go save you family!" He nodded hurriedly thinking, _you matter more than my family! But if you say so Ria. _At that he jolted at a full speed run down the hill and slid gracefully into a bush. As he was about to go into the burning house to save at least his sister, he heard two gruff male voices. _Defiantly not Tark. _The first one spoke, "I only counted three! Where's the fourth?" "I dunno but I bet the village is happier we got the two oldest!" "Heh, we'll just say they _all _died." Sniggering could be heard from the men. It filled Carsaib with rage, and confusion. But all he could do was crouch behind a bush and wait for the two men to lumber away.

"Carsaib! Carsaib where are you?" _Oh no! Why did Ria have to look for me! Oh well it's not her fault. Gotta think quickly! _As her voice grew louder the two bulky men started searching bushes, after bushes, closes to his. He felt for the dagger he carried every where with him. He charged, as weak as he may be, it was still a chance. As the battle cry left his lips, Ria look towards to source of sound. "No!" She gasped to herself, as two muscular men garbed her love. She too thought quickly, and silently dashed behind the to men and (lets just say her father made her take self defense lessons on pin pointing weak human areas) pin pointed the pressure areas in their backs. As they fell to the ground, and frightfully regaining control over their body, Ria screamed. "RUN CARSAIB!!! RUN!!! LEAVE ME!!! FORGET ABOUT ME!!! WE'LL MEET AGAIN!!!" As Carsaib regained conciseness he ran to Ria for embrace. "No! Carsaib you must go!" She weeped into his shoulder. For a moment his head moved back to look at her full face. "No! I couldn't leave you Ria!" "No! You must! I'll take the punishment, rather than seeing you pay yours with your life, please go!" She wept even harder. He kissed her swiftly on her cheek, "You could go with me!" "No! But we'll meet again!" She smiled her tear stained smile at him. He had no choice. How could a man, let alone a boy, resist the innocent smile of some one as sweet and dear as Ria? Well? He had no choice than to give her a passionate kiss on the lips and say, "I swear Ria! I will find you! I promise!" and with that he hugged her and ran. As he did, and as the men chased after the adrenalin fueled boy, Ria whispered, "And I promise the same Carsaib! I promise the same!" As she said that, she plunged a small dagger, thus forming a blood oath.


End file.
